


【Translation】left hemisphere; right hemisphere/左脑右脑

by suirin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drift Compatibility, M/M, pacific rim kinkmeme
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suirin/pseuds/suirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thank kuro49 for the permission for translating this fic！</p>
    </blockquote>





	【Translation】left hemisphere; right hemisphere/左脑右脑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [left hemisphere; right hemisphere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267585) by [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49). 



> I thank kuro49 for the permission for translating this fic！

原梗是：既然多数驾驶员都是终身制，那么Herc通感的人数比所有人都多就显得很奇怪。记忆肯定是多人共享的，甚至有可能是跟自己压根不喜欢的人？我觉得这一定让人精疲力尽，留下某种程度的心理阴影。他会做噩梦么？会不会瞬间恍惚，想起不属于自己的经历？他的前任们怎样了，是否也像Raleigh一样还连接在一起时就失去了他们？

left hemisphere; right hemisphere/左脑右脑

第一次，他们管这个叫通感兼容。

第二次，他们说这全凭运气好。

第三次、第四次，他们开始看到规律的运行，专属于他一人的规律。到了第五次第六次第七次，他们将其称之为普适性，想弄懂他究竟何以如此特别。要不是因为他的不可或缺，如果Herc哪天醒来发现自己在张金属台子上被开了膛破了肚，他也不会太吃惊。他并不明白自己怎么能够轻易地一而再再而三兼容，这么多年下来，他通感过的搭档比任何人都多。大脑放开足够的维度放那些男男女女进入。

人们叫做普适性的那个东西，Hercules Hansen从来不置一词。只是当他副驾驶的兵来，他就将挡，对方坠落，他便追随而去。

他们问：怎么才能办到。

Herc双手背后，跨立在那里，望着待他如平辈的上级们。Herc并非只在这一刻才有这种感觉，那是经年累月的适应，懂得PPDC固然存在军衔高低之分，其中差别的意义却不大。

他们在等他回答。

 

“好比交谈。”

最后，他给出这样一个答案。

 

现在想想，或许应该有更贴切的类比才是。描绘驾驶员与驾驶员之间的交流方式，左脑与右脑之间的传递。然而他从不是精于言辞的男人。

自从巨兽破海而出起，Herc也早不再是原来那个人。

 

坠落代表倒计时，代表精神准备。

他不知道该告诉他们的是，兼容意味着很多很多。

是半梦半醒间Angela贴上他小腿的冰凉脚丫，他冰得嚷冷，她却低笑着沿他下颌线条印下亲吻时抱紧她的臂弯。是半夜里各自挪动，好给挤进两人中间的Charlie腾点地方。是他隔着院子扔出足球，那边有Scott接住。是他全身心的开放自己，满心期望得到同等的回报。  
++++  
Chuck之前，是Scott。Scott之前，则有许多许多人。

那时候Scott还是Scotty，Chuck还是他的Charlie。但显然普适性没能在家族内遗传，Scott除了他哥谁都不要，Chuck除了他爸谁都不行，只要和别人通感一次就够他们吐出五脏六腑。

或许因为他俩见识过普适性如何摧残Herc。

或许因为他俩深知自己没有Hercules一半强韧。

又或许，他俩只是更聪明，不像Herc这个老傻瓜。

通感并不完整，这点他是知道的，虽然课上从没有人提。那些零星的记忆，欲望的残渣，甜梦的片段和噩梦的碎块混作一团，造就了通感，在双方共享的潜意识里进进出出。有海那么广，有大洋那么深。绝非线性的构成，也不像从驾驶员的思绪中提取出一块完整记忆那般轻而易取。

不是每一位副驾驶都与Herc合开过机甲，为此他深感庆幸。

 

噩梦不是噩梦。

因为Herc不怕它们。

 

不过当他后背被冷汗浸湿，床单在掌中攥成一团，心口溢满了异样的恐惧，他觉得自己该给它们起个名字。那些就是噩梦，不归他所有而已，不完全是。等你也和数不清的男人女人通过感，你的精神就不光是你一人的了。

他应该害怕的，直视那些将大陆拖入海底的巨兽双眼时他也应该恐惧，可是他没有，反而招呼了那张丑脸一记凶狠的右勾拳。

 

“梦见什么了。”

这个问题始终如一。Herc抬手抹了把脸，坐在下铺的身体忽然挺直，像是要起身看看有没有吵醒上铺的Chuck。Scott不是喜欢瞎担心的人，可当他放下PPDC出产，蹩脚得要死的苏格兰威士忌，的确露出了很担心的样子。

“别管它，Scott。那不关你——”Herc及时管住舌头。与你共居斗室的人不可能毫无察觉，尤其那人还跟你一同驾驶Lucky Seven。“不关你的事，也不关我的事。”

Scott一饮而尽，Herc迎向他的注视，努力不曾退缩。

“从前不是。”

Herc摇了摇头。

Scott便不再开口。而Scott从不沉默。

 

Herc恨透了这些。不过临近战争尾声时，他恨上的已经太多。

 

Scott本应给他安慰。

可他总要叫人吃惊。

他就是那个一问十年的问题的根源。

“又做了什么坏事？”

运气好时，他会得到一抹坏笑，好像开了个只有你知我知的小玩笑，仿佛Scott还是向兄长伸出磕磕巴巴膝盖的小男孩，干了什么能让Herc嘲笑了之的调皮捣蛋。运气不好时，Herc一下就能明白弟弟这次又干了什么好事。

因为每每事关Scott Hansen，永远没有下不为例这一说。

 

该来的终归逃不掉。

他没能像往常一样迅速接入通感。

但他已经调整好大脑向弟弟敞开过太多回，也在儿时的院子另一头接住弟弟的投球太多回。记忆不曾淡去或模糊，至少在二人有意识的部分。然而巨兽执意要将他们撕成两个个体。

于是通感裂作两半。

 

右勾拳凶狠依旧，即便它招呼上的是Scott的脸。

 

Chuck就不会发问，虽然Herc终于能够回答。

想明白了那个心照不宣的玩笑，却没心情再发笑，脸上挂着黑眼圈，右手缠着绷带，餐盘分毫未动，至于Scott，他还在医务室。

大厅里闹哄哄的，Chuck一屁股坐到Lucky Seven小队这桌，坐到他对面。眼眶泛红。让Herc记起Chuck小时候可是个爱哭鼻子的小鬼头，以及Chuck现在其实也没多大。

“你不必勉强自己过来。”

“反正悉尼又不远。”Chuck耸着肩膀，从dad盘中插走一块肉，认真地嚼。从没认真的男孩子如今也不该认真起来，Herc不喜欢他的改变。

“悉尼离猎人学院同样不算近。”

“将军说他队里有的是空房间。”

Herc泛起模糊的笑意，淹没在了一勺土豆泥里。

 

等得知自己的副驾驶人选，他完全笑不出来。笑的人只有Chuck。这就足够说明问题了。

可以说这说明了一切。

“准备好了，老头子？”

父子俩的分歧千千万，这一点上他们倒是意见统一：Striker是个大美人。

“给我放尊重点儿。”

 

通感每次不尽相同，相同的唯有坠落。

Herc早就学会不要从中指望得到任何慰藉。

 

与儿子通感的五年光阴里，他们斩获了十头巨兽。

五年后的今天，他仍旧会午夜梦回，为了不是自己的回忆惊醒。尽管次数少之又少，间隔久远。每当看到清晨父亲扯下汗湿床单换上条新的，Chuck并不抱怨，他会从床铺上坐起，然后躺回去揉醒睡意朦胧的眼，等待。他没有戳破夜里dad几近嘶吼的呓语，没有告诉他自己总能准确分辨记忆向真正噩梦演变时含混的分界。最重要的是，Chuck不曾向父亲坦白，是自己通过幽灵通感引导了他，使Herc免于循着五年前不知何人的记忆继续随波逐流。

压力问题，可人活着就有压力。

没有谁和副驾驶通感五年后还能宣称脑子是自己一人的。

没有谁像Hercules Hanson通感的年头如此之久还能保持神智正常。

 

Chuck从不发问，他只顽强地占据Striker Eureka右半边，任由通感中的片段和碎块冲刷而过。

无需他的dad来说明，兼容意味着很多很多。

于他，兼容意味着母亲吻他头顶时身上散发出她至爱的香水味。意味着澳洲骄阳下，将他悠上肩膀的父亲。意味着半夜爬上爸妈的大床，知道中间永远留有自己的一席之地。

 

通感最懂如何伤你至深。

通感也要你尽可能信任副驾驶，让他们莫要如此。

XXX Kuro


End file.
